Crash Into Me
by ReillyJade
Summary: Every couple has moments like these. Some are silly, some serious. Some are filled with joy and others are born of sorrow. No matter the reason, no matter what causes the two to give in, each moment has one thing in common: passion. It's raw, tender passion that brings them together, and Kristoff and Anna have shared plenty of moments like these. These are merely a few of them.
1. Story One

_____DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to Disney and are inspired by the work of Hans Christian Andersen. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_. Additionally, "Crash Into Me" - both the title and the lyrics - belong solely to the Dave Matthews Band._

Rated M for sexual content in _every_ chapter, and some language.

****NOTE:** This is a series of drabbles/one-shots written for Kristanna Smut Week over on Tumblr. Eight days, eight prompts, eight little snapshots of different sexytimes for this pairing. However, I'm doing the prompts out of order so I can a) write the drabbles in order of my own personal head-canon, and b) make them correspond with a prompt of my own: "Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band.

Each chapter is going to begin with a lyric from the song, but that's all; this isn't going to be a song-fic where lyrics are interrupting the story itself, so if that's something you're not into, you needn't worry. The chapters, while part of a single collection, are all separate and can be read out of order if you wish. They do, however, go in chronological order.

Okay, so... that's that. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Story One  
**_**(Prompt Used: Day 1 - "All Tied Up")**_

"_You've got your ball,  
__You've got your chain,  
__tied to me tight, tie me up again..."_

There was party at the palace that night. Kristoff knew she'd be there, dancing and socializing and being her royal self. Her gorgeous royal self...

_Stroke._

He thought of what she might be wearing. A ballgown, he was certain, but what color? A pretty pink one that matched the color of her cheeks after each of their kisses? The same blue of her eyes? Green like the first time her saw her? Or _red? _God, how he loved her in red...

_Stroke. _

And the way she looked in those gowns... heavenly was the word. It was the only word that even came close to the way his princess looked for every gala, cotillion, and ball. Did any other word suffice for the way her torso was hugged tightly by rich velvet, highlighting those delicate inward curves of her waist that he loved to place his hands on? How else could he describe the way her corset pushed up her small yet perky breasts, allowing the subtlest of bounces that only those who were staring intently, like he always did, could see? And the way that fabric swished around her hips as she walked, that bum of hers... _oh_...

_Stroke. Stroke. Faster, faster..._

Oh, what Kristoff wouldn't give to have a peek under those ballgowns she wore, to see just how low her freckles traveled, to place his hands on the skin of her curved waist. What he wouldn't give to have a chance to love her, to kiss her in all those forbidden places, _taste_ the glory she was hiding beneath her petticoats...

_More, more... goodness, more. Stroke. _

To take her to this very bed, part her thighs, and disappear into the little bit of heaven that was _her... _to take her slow, take her fast, whatever she wanted... to make those breasts bounce a bit more than her corset allowed, to hear her moan as he did... to grab her bum as she arched into him, losing herself in bliss while her sweet, wet mouth cried out his name, and _only_ his name...

_Stroke, stroke, stroke..._

"Anna," he moaned as he came undone. "Anna, oh..."

He imagined his hand was hers as the evidence of his pleasure began to leak onto his skin. What would it feel like to have her hand around him? What would it feel like to do this inside her, to spill his love in her, to give her a piece of his soul?

"Mm..."

Kristoff stared at the ceiling of his cabin for several minutes after, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this. He'd known Anna for a month. _A month_. How could this be happening? How could she be in his thoughts so much... and so _indecently_ at times? An act which had once been so primal and infrequent for him was now occurring daily with the Princess of Arendelle on his mind, like she was every second of every day now.

And it was more than just the intimate thoughts. He thought of her in all sorts of ways, most of which were purely innocent. Ice harvesting wasn't just work anymore, but was now the place where he could ponder new ways to make her laugh just because he loved her smile so much. With each slide of the saw, each swing of the axe, came a new daydream involving her. Sometimes she wore a white dress. Sometimes her belly was round. Sometimes she was laying beside him, eyes glazed with affection as she whispered to him three magical words.

And sometimes she was stark naked, waiting for him, _wanting_ him...

Kristoff sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. How had she gotten such a tight hold of him in such a short amount of time? _How?_

_Because she's damn perfect, that's how, _Kristoff thought, _and you know it._

He was a goner, and though he'd never admit it, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Story Two

**Story Two  
**_**(Prompt Used: Day 7 - "Were you raised in a barn?")**_

"_Who's got their claws in you, my friend?  
Into your heart I'll beat again..."_

"Anna, what is it?"

She couldn't look at him, and she felt ridiculous for it. After all, she'd been the one with something to discuss, and now she couldn't bring herself to say it. She must have looked so stupid, standing there with her lower lip between her teeth, eyes downcast, and arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"What's wrong, love?" Kristoff persisted. "Is it about the wedding?"

"Yes. No. Well... kind of," Anna replied sheepishly, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. "It's more about the... well, _after_ the wedding."

"The reception?"

She shook her head. "No. After that."

A coy grin spread across Kristoff's face. "You're referring to our first night as husband and wife, then?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "I just... um..."

"You...?"

"I just... well... I have a favor to ask."

Kristoff nodded. "Ask away, love."

_Oh, God, what am I doing?_ she thought. _Don't be nervous. It's Kristoff. He loves you. He'll understand...I think. I hope..._

"For our first time, would it be alright if... if we... took it slow?" When Kristoff raised an eyebrow, she continued. "I'm sorry. I know we've been waiting a long time for this and-"

"No, Anna, it's okay," Kristoff interrupted. "I just thought that was the plan all along?"

"It was?"

"For me, at least," he confirmed. "Anna, it'll be our first time sharing a bed together in such a way. That's a moment to savor, isn't it?"

"Okay," she sighed with a smile. "Good. Thank you. Good. Okay."

"Anna," he began slowly, "where is this coming from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just... _this_. You just seem like you were... I don't know, _expecting_ me to say no or something. Frankly, I'm slightly surprised you felt the need to even ask."

"Oh, well," she said, "I know what happens when people get married. I just wanted our first night to be... never mind."

Anna hung her head again, biting her tongue. She was humiliating herself. How could she even have considered saying what was on her mind when she knew what worried her was no fault of his own, but rather just the way things were?

"Anna, talk to me," he pleaded. "What's going on?"

"Please, don't take it personally," she begged. "I understand what my obligations will be once I'm your wife. I'm prepared for them, honestly, and I have no intention to counter them. I'd just hoped that our first night together would be a more tender one, and since you already agreed to-"

"Obliga- what?" Kristoff asked incredulously. "Anna, what are you on about?"

"My obligations as your wife," she repeated. "It will be my duty to... to please you in the ways that you wish."

"What do you mean, your _duty_? Where did you hear such a thing?"

Anna shrugged. "A few of the maids. And-"

No. She refused to bring Hans into this, not a week before her and Kristoff's wedding. But still, his words rang in her head, clear as the night he'd said them:

_You're so lovely, princess,_ he'd said affectionately as he cradled her against him right after she'd accepted his proposal. _So, so lovely. Once we wed, I'll have you every night. _

She remembered being slightly unsettled by his words, but she'd thought nothing of it being so blindly obsessed with the notion of having found a mate. It was only after she and Kristoff announced their engagement that she began to truly understand what he'd meant. The maids had given her all sorts of advice, some of which was unsolicited, about fulfilling her duties as a wife. They'd warned her that her husband may seek unusual things, that some of his actions may result in discomfort, and that sometimes she might not even want it, but it was both her obligation and honor to submit to and fulfill his desires. The second the ring was on her finger and she made her vow, she would be fully his.

"Hans?" Kristoff asked. She should have assumed he'd know. "Did that bastard say something to you?"

Anna nodded, eyes welling up with tears.

"Kristoff, I love you, and you know I can't wait to marry you. I'm prepared to do whatever makes you happy, but please... all I ask for is our first night to... to be..."

She buried her face against his chest when he embraced her. She could feel the wetness streaming down her face and she felt like a fool.

"Anna, look at me. Please?"

Anna reluctantly lifted her head. His gaze on her was loving and tender, as was his hand when he brushed his thumb beneath her eyes to wipe away the tears. She instinctively leaned into his touch.

"I can suspect what you've been led to believe about married life," he said, "and if my suspicions are accurate... well, if such rules work for other marriages, that's their problem. But I can tell you right now ours isn't going to be like that, common practices be damned. I'm marrying you because I love you, not so I can order you around. That applies to what we do in private, too. It should be special _every_ time, not just the first time."

"Really?" she sniffled.

Kristoff nodded. "I promise, Anna. I will never force myself upon you. If it ever hurts or otherwise doesn't feel good, I want you to tell me, and I'll stop right away, okay? Making love... well, it's called _making love, _for goodness sake. It's not and should never be one-sided. We should both enjoy it, always."

"I love you," she breathed.

"And I love you," he said. "Now come here."

Kristoff captured Anna's lips in a firm but gentle kiss. He started with small, light pecks before introducing his tongue, parting her mouth with its insistence and sliding inside. A light moan escaped her throat.

"Kristoff," she murmured between caresses. "We're in the stables..."

He pulled away, smirking.

"Yes, and as you said before we got in here, it's the only place on the entire royal property we're guaranteed any privacy at this time of day, at least until we're granted our own chamber."

"But-"

"Shh," he hushed. He smiled, fingering the fabric covering her hips, and the mischievous gleam in his eyes told her exactly what was going through his mind. "May I?"

Anna's eyes darted around nervously, but even she couldn't help but find it rather exciting. And that kiss _had_ been rather exhilarating...

She nodded, and Kristoff wasted no time. He lifted the giggling Anna off her feet and planted her bum on a large bale of hay. He grinned as he pushed her dress up to her knees, slipping a hand beneath it, pushing through the mesh and lace of her petticoats...

"Oh," she moaned when his fingers reached her wet center. "But didn't you say such things shouldn't be one-sided?"

"Believe me, love, it's _not_ one-sided," he murmured. "I very much enjoy pleasuring you."

Her breathing quickened as his fingers rubbed her most sensitive nub in quick little circles.

"Please, Kristoff, just take me now," she moaned, cursing for the umpteenth time the day they'd agreed to wait for marriage to make love. "What difference does a week make?"

"Shh," he urged, increasing the speed of his hand. "I'll make it worth it, I promise. Anna, I can't wait to love your body."

"Mm..."

"I can't wait to be inside you." He slipped a finger into her. "I can't wait to feel your skin against mine." He slipped in another finger. "I can't wait to release deep inside you, _with_ you." He rubbed her nub harder, _faster, _and she cried out in ecstasy. "Anna, I love you."

"Hm, Kristoff!" she cried as waves of euphoria pulsated through her body. She bucked her core against the hand that continued to pleasure her nub while an excessive wetness cascaded around the fingers he gently thrust in and out of her.

"Oh, Kristoff, I love you, too," she breathed.

"And I'll _always_ love you," he promised. "Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

"I promise."

She jumped off the bale of hay and held him close. How had she gotten so lucky? How had she been granted such a fortune to love a man who respected her, and have him love her in return? She'd been born a princess, but Anna only felt like one when she was with Kristoff.

"Ooh," she giggled. As she hugged him a bit tighter, she felt the evidence that he'd been holding back. "Feeling a bit restrained?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted. She could feel him grinning against her hair.

"Would you like something to be done about that?"

Kristoff pulled back just enough so he could look at her. His eyes were clouded with desire.

"Would you mind very much?"

Anna smiled. "Not at all."

She slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his trousers, more than happy to return the favor. And when he moaned upon the contact - his silky, veined shaft in her hand - Anna knew without a doubt waiting another week until she could feel it within her would be torture.

The _good_ kind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so before anyone throws tomatoes, I just wanted to point out that such archaic attitudes toward bedroom practices were quite common during this time period, particularly among the nobility, and it usually went unquestioned. The words "to obey" were actually part of the traditional wedding vows for women. So... yeah.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Story Three

**Story Three**  
_**(Prompt used: Day 8 - "Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper")**_

"_Sweet like candy to my soul,  
Sweet you rock and sweet you roll.  
Lost for you, I'm so lost for you.  
And you come, crash into me...  
...and I come into you..."_

Kristoff still didn't understand. It was so surreal, yet there she was, right above him, _with_ him.

_How?_ How did this happen?

Two summers before, he'd been a recluse, void of any human companionship and wandering through life seemingly without a purpose. He had a few supplies and a sled. He had his reindeer. He had his troll family whom he visited on occasion. Two summers before, he'd been nobody, or at least that's how he'd felt.

And then out of nowhere, a girl tumbled into his life and their lone adventure changed everything. Though the small task of helping her up the North Mountain seemed so insignificant at first, she'd given him a purpose that day, unbeknownst to him that it would evolve into so much more than that. True, she'd burned all of his belongings and put his life in danger a couple times, but somehow she'd made him wonder if he wanted more than a reindeer for a friend, made him wonder if the trolls had been right all along about love.

She'd made him he realize that no, he most definitely was _not_ nobody.

And now here he was, six months a husband and in bed with Anna - Princess of Arendelle, his wife, his reason for living, the love of his life, his best friend – and she was loving him. Oh, was she _loving_ him, and it looked and felt like heaven.

They'd both been pure for each other on the night they married, giving them the chance to learn together, and they'd taken their time with it, never once demanding perfection. There had been some awkward moments, some uncertainty and worry, some frustration, but all it did was bring them closer. They explored. They experimented. They practiced. Kristoff and Anna had turned each intimate moment into its own little adventure, allowing their love to guide them, listening to one another's heart and soul, getting acquainted with their bodies.

It had been six months in the making, but now Kristoff was sure it was perfect. He honestly could not fathom how it could possibly get any better.

Anna straddled his groin, soft thighs parted wide and strong, gently rocking her hips against him. He watched in unrivaled awe, lust, _love_, as she lifted her petite body, only to bring it back down again and cause little supernovas to burst behind his eyes. Her head was thrown back, sweet moans escaping her moist, pink lips and eyes lazily closed, red hair wild and dancing around her shoulders. Her small, supple breasts bounced with with each motion she made. Every inch of her ivory skin was glistening with sweat, her freckles shimmering like tiny stars.

Her womanhood, covered in short, coarse curls, was parted and displaying the luscious rosy folds that he'd learned in previous encounters were sweet and decadent to the tongue. He watched as she slid up and down, revealing him as she did so. Kristoff never much cared for his appearance, but he loved how his shaft looked sheathed in her creamy, white arousal, momentarily gleaming in candlelight before disappearing again into her warmth.

Kristoff watched with hooded eyes as she came undone several minutes later. Anna's hips rolled faster against him as she involuntarily arched her back, pushing out her bouncing breasts for his viewing pleasure. He soaked up her moans and whimpers, relished in how beautiful it sounded to hear his name repeatedly roll off her tongue, and as his shaft began to drown in her fresh juices, he once again wondered how he'd come to gifted with such beauty, such grace...

"Anna... Anna... mm..."

He held her waist as he lifted his hips off the bed, groin bursting along with his heart and spilling his seed deep into the beautiful woman above him. The pressure in his abdomen subsided while a new one took up residence behind his eyes. She was _so beautiful _and she was absolutely everything to him and he knew without a doubt his soul had just touched hers and...

"Are you okay?" she whispered, her small hand coming down to brush his cheek.

"Yes," he breathed, "but... but _how_? _How_ did I get you? I'm so lucky, Anna. So, so lucky..."

"Kristoff..."

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Anna leaned forward to cover his body with her own. His limp shaft was still buried inside her as she placed her head against his chest and snuggled up beneath his chin. Kristoff brought his arms around her, pulling up the blanket before draping them around her lower back. He stroked his fingers against her smooth skin, still heated from their lovemaking, and planted a kiss on her forehead. They would sleep lazily like this, and perhaps pick up right where they left off when the sun returned.

And when Kristoff would eventually allow a tear to slip from his eye, he would do so without shame because of the angel on his lap – an angel he never thought he'd have or even deserve. Yet she was right there, holding him close, and he couldn't have been more grateful. It was something so simple, love was, so commonplace for some, but for him it would be his lifeline until the very end.

He, Kristoff Bjorgman, was proud, blessed, and humbled to know he'd never be alone again.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Story Four

**Story Four**  
_**(Prompt used: Day 3 - "The First Time (In Forever)")**_

"_Touch your lips just so I know.  
__Oh, in your eyes, love, it glows so.  
__I'm bared-boned and crazy for you.  
Oh, when you come, crash into me...  
...and I come into you..."_

Anna missed her husband. True, he was laying right beside her, but she missed him nonetheless.

Kristoff was sound asleep, still lazily cradling her body against his. He wasn't snoring, but his steady breaths were heavy and content. Anna watched him intently; he looked so handsome as he slept, face cast in the glowing moonlight pouring through the nearby window. A bit of stubble shadowed his chin and cheeks.

This was the most intimacy she'd had with him in weeks, and lately she was beginning to miss that closeness, that bond. It was still there, of course; their love was still as strong as ever. However, things had been so different since the baby was born three months before. Anna and Kristoff shared stolen moments from time to time – quick kisses in the corridors, him rubbing her shoulders while she cradled the baby against her chest, and snuggles before sleep overcame them both so much faster than it once did – but it was getting to the point where those moments, while sweet, weren't enough anymore.

Anna loved her daughter and wouldn't have given up being a mother for anything. She'd refused a wet nurse, insisting on feeding their child herself, and got up with her in the middle of the night for changes and comforting even though she could have chosen to have the servants do that. As much as she missed Kristoff, she did not regret those choices, and she knew Kristoff didn't, either. He got up with her a lot, too, even if it was for a feeding and he couldn't do much to help. He loved being a father, and it showed.

But as empowering as it was to care for their baby, Anna still missed being a wife.

She brushed her hand against Kristoff's scratchy cheek, loving the way it softly scraped her fingertips. She longed to feel it against her neck again, among other places.

"Hey," he murmured suddenly, eyes closed. Anna quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Kristoff pulled her closer, placing a peck on her forehead before opening his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"And Petra?"

"Haven't heard a peep from her." Anna had been listening intently for a cry from across the corridor, but their daughter was still sound asleep.

"Good."

"Yeah."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?"

"You've been gifted a rare opportunity to sleep, yet here you are, wide awake. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah," she repeated. "Just... Kristoff?"

"Hm?"

"Would it be alright if... if we kissed for a while?"

"Anna?"

"If you'd rather sleep, that's okay," she added quickly. "I'll understand. We just haven't kissed, _really_ kissed, in such a long time. I thought-"

Anna was silenced by Kristoff's lips crashing onto her own. Her mouth instinctively parted, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. The way their tongues danced together in perfect sync made it seemed like they'd never stopped.

"Like that?" he breathed when he pulled away.

"Wow," was all she could muster. "That was... _oh."_

_"_Sorry," Kristoff chuckled, though he didn't pull his hardness away from her. "It can't be helped."

Anna smiled, though her mind was reeling with worry. She should have known that would happen – in fact, she was rather flattered it had – but she didn't know if she could act upon it yet. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't aroused, too, for the wetness between her legs couldn't be denied, but so much had changed. Her body was different. Anna's stomach churned at the thought of her belly, skin still a bit loose and covered in scars where it had been stretched. She'd gained a bit of extra weight during her pregnancy, and though a good bit of it was gone, it still showed in some places, particularly her thighs. Her breasts were marked with evidence of their growth and had a bad habit of leaking at inopportune times.

And what if she _felt _different? What if she'd been loosened too much and didn't please Kristoff anymore? What if her body simply wasn't ready and it hurt? She'd been told by the midwife a month or two of rest would suffice, but still...

"Anna?" he queried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. "I... I want to. Really, I do, but... I'm just..."

"What?"

"I'm just different," she whimpered. "My body's damaged. There's ugly markings everywhere and I'm still a bit chubby. I-"

"Hey now," he interrupted. "Your body might look a bit different, but Anna, you're not _damaged._ All those changes show is that you gave me a baby, and I love her so much. I love _you_ so much."

"I love you, too, Kristoff, but once you see me..."

"May I?"

"Hm?"

"May I see you?" He place a hand on her hip, making to tug her white nightgown upward.

"Oh. Um..."

"Anna," he whispered. "Please? I miss you..."

"Okay," she choked out, laying back against the bed they shared. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Kristoff only smiled as he began to lift her nightgown, pulling to just below her hips before stopping. He eyed her thighs, and Anna's breathed hitched with nerves.

"They're a bit fuller," he said with a smile. "I like them."

"Y-you do?"

"Mhm. Nice and healthy."

Kristoff leaned forward to plant little pecks above each of her knees, working his way up the skin to where her nightgown had been bunched up. Anna felt her legs involuntarily tumble apart. Though it was still covered, she could feel his breath on her center. When he pushed her gown up a bit more, she heard him quietly groan.

"Now, _this... _this I have missed very much," he said huskily. He dipped his tongue into her folds, and Anna moaned as he briefly moved it up and down, paying particular attention to her nub. "Mm. Still just as delicious as I remember."

For a moment, Anna's mind was too flooded with arousal to realize he'd resumed taking off her nightgown, aiming to reveal her abdomen. Her insecurities were back in a flash once the air brushed across her belly. Her arms flew downward to cover herself.

"Please, don't look," she mewled. "It's hideous."

"No, _beautiful_," he corrected, pushing her arms away and caressing each and every stretch mark with his mouth. "So, so beautiful..."

When he revealed her breasts, she couldn't help but softly giggle at the guttural sound he made. Since their wedding night, he'd made sure she knew he loved every inch of her body and tried to tend to it all equally, but Anna knew that while her breasts were on the smaller side, they were his weakness. He'd always unknowingly spent a little extra time playing with them, kissing them, _staring_ at them.

"A little bigger, I see," he breathed.

"Well, they're... er, full..."

"I'm not complaining."

Kristoff kissed the underside of each breast and gently squeezed them at the sides, ghosting over her nipples with his thumbs and sending delightful shivers down her spine. She knew he must have been going mad not being able to lick and suckle at them, a foreplay activity he very much favored, but that didn't slow him down. He kissed his way up the valley between the twin mounds of flesh, sucking at her neck before pushing the nightgown all the way over her head and hovering his lips right above hers.

"Just as beautiful as the night I first laid my eyes on you, love," he declared.

"Th-thank you," she whispered. Her eyes were wet with loving tears, sparkling in the moonlight. Kristoff placed a tender kiss on her mouth. She could feel his arousal through his trousers as it rested against her thigh.

"May I, love?"

"Could we take it slowly at first?" she asked. "I'm a little worried about..."

"Of course," he confirmed. "If it's too much, promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise."

Anna pulled Kristoff's nightshirt over his head and dragged her fingertips across his chest, familiarizing herself with his muscular physique once more. His breath hitched with each stroke, each exploration of his curves and bumps. Though the shadows hid his shaft when he finally removed his trousers, she could still feel it's heat and strength hovering over her. She gasped when she felt the tip graze against her folds.

"Are you sure?" he asked for a final time. "Anna, please, if it's too soon-"

"Kristoff... I want to try. I'll tell you if we need to stop."

He nodded and gave her one more kiss before beginning to ease himself into her, slowly, just as he promised. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but she could feel her body remembering this familiar and welcome intrusion, and she stretched to accommodate him. She winced slightly when he slid deeper, and she quickly told him she was perfectly fine when he immediately tried to withdraw.

"Are you okay?" he asked is a raspy whisper.

"Yes. Yes, keep going. Please."

Kristoff obliged just as tenderly as he did on the first night they'd shared their bodies, and within a minute, Anna was reminded of the unbelievable sensations that came with being joined, _completed,_ by the love of her life. The voluptuous gratification radiated from her core into her nerves, pulsating through her muscles and bones, heating her skin and accelerating her heart. She wrapped her arms around his lightly scarred back, holding his body as close to hers as she could, and simultaneously locking her ankles around his softly rocking hips.

It didn't take Kristoff long to reach his blissful conclusion, gasping her name as his entire body trembled. She could feel his release fill her with a sticky warmth that her body instinctively accepted and sought. He rested his body against hers, careful not to crush her with his weight, and nuzzled her neck with his nose as he came down from his high.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No. But did I... feel different?" The question had been burning within her since her first entered her.

"You felt _wonderful_," he breathed. "Amazing."

He lifted his head, placing a loving kiss on her nose before gazing at her.

"I've missed you," he murmured, a playful, satiated grin on his face.

"Mm. I've missed you, too," she agreed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so busy lately," Anna sighed. "I feel like we sort of... I don't know, fell out of sync for a while."

"Well, there have been a lot of changes. _Good _changes," he added with a smile. "I wouldn't give up these last few months for the world. I love our little family."

"Me, too."

"But," he continued, "maybe we can both make it a point to try to save some time for just us. It doesn't always have to be _this_, either. I'd be happy with turning in a few minutes earlier every night just to lay in bed and snuggle with you."

"That sounds nice," she hummed, smiling. "And maybe it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of a little help every once in a while. I still want to be the one to feed her, of course, and I don't mind getting up with her, but we can take a night off every once in a while, right?"

"Right. And, you know, we still have the cabin," he said thoughtfully. "Once she's weened and can eat real food, maybe we can take a full night to ourselves every now and then. That could be... well. You know."

"Hm. Yes."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Kristoff laid back down at her side, and Anna snuggled right into his chest. Sated and soothed, she felt sleep come on rather quickly, and then...

"Oh, no," Anna moaned into his chest with a small laugh as Petra began to cry across the corridor. "She's probably hungry."

"Want me to come with you?" he mumbled sleepily.

She was about to tell him no, to stay in bed and rest, but then she remembered how sweet it was to share moments with just the two of them, without servants around.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

Anna stretched and hopped out of bed, walking to the door without a second thought until she heard Kristoff laughing. She whirled around.

"What?"

"I know there's no one else awake, but just in case, you might want to put your nightgown back on."

Anna gasped and looked down to see that yes, she was completely nude. She felt her cheeks redden.

"Give me that!" she laughed, snatching her nightgown from Kristoff's outstretched hand and hastily tugging it over her head of tousled hair. "You could have said something earlier!"

"And miss the opportunity to get a look at that hiney? Not a chance."

He quickly slipped on his own clothes and enveloped her in a big hug before they headed for the door. As they walked, he gave her bum an affectionate squeeze, making her jump.

"I missed that, too, you know," he said.

Anna giggled, but her heart was warm and overflowing with love. She hadn't felt so attractive since a few months before Petra was born, and it felt damn good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Story Five

**Story Five**  
**_(Prompt used: Day 4 - The Dominant Mountain Man)_**

"_If I've gone overboard,  
Then I'm begging you to forgive me,  
Oh, in my haste,  
When I'm holding you so, girl,  
Close to me..."_

Anna found him alone on a grassy hillside overlooking the fjord; even Sven was nowhere in sight. He was laying on his back on the plush ground, one arm draped across his middle and the other thrown back behind his head. His chest was heaving with heavy, angry breaths, or maybe they were sad ones. Anna didn't know anymore.

Though he didn't admit it, the last couple of days had been rough on Kristoff. He'd learned from Alfons, a fellow ice harvester and lifelong friend of his late mother, that his father had died in an accident a couple months ago. Kristoff had never known who his father was, denying the knowledge from Alfons every time the information was offered, but Anna knew the news was breaking his heart nonetheless. Anna had woken to him crying quietly in the middle of the night, and when he told her he was going out for a while, she'd seen the hurt lingering in his eyes.

She was certain it had opened some old wounds. Anna suspected that even though Kristoff had never known the man and probably hated him for what he did to his mother all those years ago, he'd taken some sort of comfort in knowing that some familial connection was out there, however awful. But that was gone now, down at the bottom of the fjord along with the fisherman's ship.

Anna nudged at her horse, beckoning for it to take a walk and return later. She knew their daughter was happily spending time with her Aunt Elsa, so she sat quietly beside Kristoff knowing she could focus solely on him for a while.

"Hi," she said. He didn't respond. "Would you like me to leave?" No answer.

Anna made to respectfully depart and give him the privacy he desired, only to be held back by him. He rolled over and buried his face in her lap, body shaking with sobs. She didn't know what to say, for she didn't know what he was feeling, so she comfortingly stroked her fingers through his untidy blond hair. Rarely had Kristoff shown her such naked grief, such vulnerability, but it shattered her heart every time.

"Why?" he cried. "Why didn't he want me? Why didn't he ever try to know me?"

Anna had no response to this, because in her opinion, there wasn't a single reasonable answer she could think of. She couldn't imagine not wanting to get to know a child of her own that she knew existed.

"I thought of him, you know," Kristoff continued, "when my mother died. He was out there, _somewhere, _and I don't know why, but it helped. Just... just don't go. Please don't go..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Anna whispered despite the lump in her throat. "We'll stay here as long as you'd like, okay?"

They remained that way for a long time – him crying into her lap, her stroking his hair. When Kristoff's sobs mellowed out to silence, he stayed still, save for one of his thumbs gently brushing against her hip. She was mildly taken aback when he blindly reached up and pushed at her shoulders, forcing her to lay down, too. He adjusted himself so he was laying alongside her, mouth aligned with hers and he roughly kissed her, looping his hand around the back of her head so she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. She was breathless when he pulled away not because of the kiss, but because of how he looked. Eyes wild and gaze on her intense, his grief had clearly manifested into desire, _lust_, and she was his lone egress.

"Need you," he breathed.

Though there was no actual question, he was clearly asking, and Anna had a feeling she knew why; this wasn't her sweet, loving Kristoff who generally took his time and was thorough. No, this was the mountain man, rugged and primal, and he wasn't going to hold back. Making love wasn't an option. She was going to get fucked.

Anna offered him a subtle nod.

He wasted no time. With one hand, Kristoff pinned both of her wrists above her head while the other tore at her skirts, pushing away any and all obstructions to her center. He shoved a couple of fingers into her, _hard, _and Anna was surprised to find the sudden, rough intrusion to her body, while painful for a slight moment, was quite pleasurable. She gasped at the mixed sensation.

Kristoff drew his hand away just as quickly to unfasten his trousers and push them down, exposing his already solid length. With barely anytime for Anna to process what was happening, he was inside her, pounding her, taking her as hard and rough as he desired. One of his hands was still holding down her wrists while the other had a fierce grip on her waist. She could feel his fingernails digging into her. Even with her corset bound tightly around her torso, her breasts were swaying from the force.

Anna wasn't surprised when he suddenly withdrew himself so he could flip her over and take her from behind; in fact, she'd been expecting it. She silently obliged, assuming her place on all fours and even helping him out by ensuring her dress and undergarments were bunched around her waist and out of his way. He drove into her without warning and they both cried out at the contact. With each thrust, Kristoff banged against the sweetest spot inside her and she whimpered. There were twinges of pain from the force, but felt good, almost _too_ good.

Kristoff didn't stop thrusting when he tore at the lacing of her dress, loosening the fabric so he could snake his hands in and take hold of her swinging breasts. His grip on them was firm and his calloused palms created the most erotic friction against her pert nipples. Anna felt herself begin to pulsate around him, fresh arousal streaming from her core before it burst altogether and she barely contained a scream.

He followed shortly after.

"_UGH!_" he howled, filling her with fluid as he rode out a few more intense strokes, and then it was over.

They both collapsed in the grass, Anna rolling over so she was facing the sky. Her breasts we sore from his grasp and she vaguely wondered if they'd be painted with bruises when morning came. A dull ache consumed her womanhood. She absentmindedly licked her lips, and her tongue was shocked with a metallic taste: blood. Whether that was the result Kristoff's feral kisses or her own habit of biting her lip, she didn't know.

Anna slowly sat up and began to adjust her garments. She winced as she tucked her breasts back into the corset. Kristoff, too, began to cover himself up. He refused to look at her.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long silence. "Please forgive me..."

"No." She crawled up beside him and gently cupped his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But Anna-"

"_No,_" she urged. "It's alright, Kristoff. It's alright."

Anna placed a tender kiss on his cheek as he reluctantly nodded. A sob shook his body again as he pulled her against him. He cradled her against his chest as quiet tears streamed down his face, falling from his face into her hair. It felt like rain on a sunny day.

After a while, Anna freed herself from his grasp, extending a hand to him to help him to his feet. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his chest as they began to walk. Sven and Lena would find their way back on their own.

Together, Anna and Kristoff walked back home, their silence communicating more than words ever could.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Story Six

**Story Six**  
_**(Prompt used: Day 5 - The Feisty Princess)**_

"_Hike up your skirt a little more,  
And show the world to me.  
Hike up your skirt a little more,  
And show your world to me..."_

There was once a time when Kristoff hated having to attend royal gatherings. He still wasn't overly fond of the pristine attire he was obligated to wear or the pleasantries that needed to be made, but he'd come to find that such events had their virtues.

One of those virtues was in his arms as he lead her around the dance floor. Anna looked stunning in her azure dress that hugged her in all the right places, and she felt nice and soft against him. His eyes were locked on hers as they swerved in and out of other couples doing the same, a small smile on his lips; he vaguely wondered when dancing had become second nature to him.

When the song concluded, he formally kissed the top of her hand although he could think of several other parts of her he'd rather have his mouth on. She offered him a proper curtsy – a usual occurrence after a palace dance – though on this particular evening, she included a coy grin that had a hint of mischief.

"Anna?" he queried.

Anna only raised her eyebrows and shrugged before departing the dance floor to make way for other couples. Kristoff could only watch in surprise as she walked past several people who clearly wanted to talk to her and out the door without looking back.

He followed, eyebrows furrowing when he saw her a distance away climbing the regal stairs. She seemed to sense him watching because she turned around. Anna was lifting her dress just enough so the hem wouldn't drag and trip her, but she suddenly pulled it up a little higher, revealing the stockings beneath.

Were those _lace?_ And did she just _wink_ at him?

_That little minx_, Kristoff thought with a grin, a sudden twitch in his groin. He eagerly followed, but he kept a short distance away, unable to help himself from noticing the way Anna was swinging her hips a little more that usual. He certainly didn't mind the view.

She turned into the library, inviting him in by leaving the door slightly ajar. Kristoff closed it behind him and smirked when he saw her sitting on the edge of the table. Her legs were crossed and she'd lifted her dress up again, this time to her knees. He saw no end to the lacy stockings and wondered how far up her legs they climbed.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Hello."

"Have a seat." Anna nodded toward the couch in front of her. He obliged without question.

"So," she continued, "enjoying the party?"

"It's alright. You?"

"Yes. It was quite lovely."

"Yet you decided to come up here."

"Yes. Just because a party is lovely does not mean it's fun, you see."

"Ah."

"And if I remember correctly, there was once a time you brought me up here to escape a not-so-fun party." Anna placed her hand on the table on either side of her, smirking. "In fact, I'm almost positive this very table was involved."

Kristoff nodded, mind clouding with arousal at the memory. "I distinctly remember that, yes."

"So, I was thinking... oh, screw it!"

Without warning, Anna leaped off the table and ran to him. She straddled him, grinding her hips into his as she kissed him with so much ferocity Kristoff thought his lips might bruise. She forced her tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance with his own, before pulling back and bringing her lips down to his neck.

"Wow," he said with an exhilarated breath. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just want you," she murmured against his skin as she began to tear at the button of his shirt. "Kristoff, I want you _so_ much. Please..."

Kristoff could only gasp as she began to nip at his chest while simultaneously unfastening his trousers. She wasted no time in freeing his shaft, pulling it out of its fancy confines and stroking it with an enthusiastic hand.

"Anna... _mmm_..."

"You like that?"

"Yes... goodness, yes..."

"Let me ride it."

"What?"

Anna responded by lifting her dress and petticoats all the way up to her waist, exposing her sweltering pink center and those lacy white stockings that climbed halfway up her thighs.

"But Anna, what about – _oh!_"

He'd been about to bring up foreplay, for he'd done nothing to warm her up yet and worried about hurting her, but the second he was inside her, Kristoff realized it wasn't necessary. Anna was more than ready, all slick and warm as if they'd spent a half hour fooling around. She really hadn't been joking when she said she wanted him. _Wow_.

And she was _bouncing_ – oh, was she ever bouncing – and the view was spectacular. His gaze was shared between her flushed face and the sight of her womanhood repeatedly concealing his shaft. The only thing missing was...

"Kristoff, unlace my dress," she ordered, not slowing down even for a moment. "I want your hands on my breasts. _Now._"

He hastily agreed, reaching around her back to untie the silky ribbons that held up her pretty blue ballgown. It required a bit of skill to complete the task amid her frisky movements, but he eventually felt the fabric tumble open, loosening the hold it had around her torso. He pushed the material off her shoulders and down to her tummy. He stopped before unfastening her corset.

"Anna," he breathed, "what if someone-"

_"Now, _Kristoff!"

He quite liked this bossy version of Anna. If she wasn't already on top of him, he'd be hiding in corner somewhere and stroking himself something fierce. Without further hesitation, he popped open the corset and allowed it to fall on the floor behind her.

And, sweet heaven above, she wasn't wearing a chemise, because there were her breasts in all their jiggling glory. Kristoff knew she wanted his hands, but he couldn't help but watch them for a moment, rigorously bouncing with the force that came with Anna thrashing herself against him.

"Hands!" she reminded him in an exhilarated cry. "Please, touch me!"

Kristoff eagerly moved his hands from their dwelling on her hips up to her chest. He cupped her mounds, giving each an affectionate squeeze before turning his attention to her hardened, pert nipples. He brushed his thumbs against each one before rolling them between his fingers, pinching them, tweaking them.

"Oh!" she cried out. "More! Kristoff, I want your mouth. Suck them. Suck them!"

He was more than happy to indulge her request; kissing her breasts was one if his favorite things to do. Kristoff took turns between each one, soaking them in saliva with his licks, suckles, and even a few nibbles. Anna moaned louder than ever, but Kristoff didn't care about anyone walking in on them anymore. He was too focused on her pleasure and his own.

"Take me from behind," she suddenly demanded.

"What?"

He winced as Anna quickly hopped off him, desire dripping from her core. Her loosened dress pooled at her feet as she stood, which she stepped out of and kicked to the side, leaving her in nothing but those lacy stockings.

She was going to kill him.

"Take me from behind," she repeated. Anna spun around, bending over the table he'd once taken her on, displaying her perfectly round bum to him. Her legs were already parted and waiting. Kristoff's eyes were glazed with unrivaled arousal as he walked toward her.

"You're so naughty this evening," he breathed. He didn't enter her right away, instead taking a moment to soak up the view of her bottom wiggling at him, _inviting_ him. Anna looked over her shoulder, mischief in her lusted eyes.

"I suppose I am," she remarked coyly. "And naughty girls deserve a little punishment, no?"

Taking the hint, Kristoff lightly tapped her behind with the palm of his hand. She gasped at the contact and grinned, and he did it again with slightly more force.

"You're admitting to being a naughty girl, then?" he asked with one more strike. "You've been a naughty princess?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!"

Unable to wait any longer, Kristoff drove himself into the depths of his feisty princess, taking her just as fast as she'd done to him earlier. She was so warm, so wet... there's no way he'd last very long, especially not with her cries of pleasure ringing in his ears.

"Kristoff, more... _more!_ Harder! _Oooh!_"

He tightened his grip on her waist as he thrust against that perfect bottom with as much speed and force as his body would allow. He reached a hand around her to give her little nub the attention it had been deprived of for their entire encounter. That was all it took.

"Mmm! Kristoff! _Kristoff_, oh!" He could feel her unravel around him, her canal flooding with fresh arousal as she cried out his name. Kristoff shortly followed, her name on his lips as he lost himself in the most perfect euphoria.

He carried her now weak body back to the sofa. As he sat down, he pulled the panting, spent Anna against him and kissed her forehead.

"Whoa_," _he breathed. "Where did that come from? I'm certainly not complaining, but... _wow._" When she didn't answer, Kristoff looked down to see that Anna was blushing. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I liked – _loved – _it."

"You did?"

"Of course."

"Oh, good," she sighed in relief. "I don't know what's been going on with me lately. It's just these past couple of days I've been so... so _wanton,_ and I don't know why.I mean, I'm always wanton with you, but lately it's been so powerful. And it's been the worst timing because we've been so busy helping with the celebrations for Elsa's birthday and we haven't had much time to... well, you know."

"Oh, I know," Kristoff agreed. "Believe me, I know. I was just surprised is all. I've never seen you so... so... I don't even know the word, but whatever it was, I liked it."

"Hmm. Good."

Kristoff thought for a moment about how they'd come to end up in the library. He thought of her little smirk after their dance and the wink she'd given him on the staircase. The lacy stockings, the lack of chemise, the seemingly rehearsed speech before they got busy...

"You _planned_ this, didn't you?" he asked, amused.

"Maybe," she laughed. "Of course I did! Like I said, we haven't had much time lately, so I figured if I tried being sexy-"

"Anna," he interrupted, "you never have to _try_ to be sexy for me. You're always sexy. I always want you."

"Really?"

"You knew that already, feistypants."

"Love you."

"I love you, too. Now, that said, I'm certainly not opposed to you getting bossy with me again, and I don't have a single objection to these stockings."

"Is that so?" she asked cheekily. "Well, then, I demand your mouth."

When he raised an eyebrow, she answered his silent question by spreading her legs.

"Already?"

She nodded. "I told you. Insatiable. Don't ask because I don't know. I want more."

"Mm. As happy as I am to hear that, are you sure they won't miss us?"

"I couldn't care less."

Satisfied with that answer, Kristoff smirked and brought his tongue down to her folds.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's a reason our favorite princess is so ravenous in this particular chapter. Any guesses? :p

Oh, and that allusion to Kristoff once before sneaking Anna to the library for some fun? That's a story of mine, too, titled "Let Them Eat Cake." Yes, I'm self-plugging, but one can never get enough smut, right? ;)

Thanks for reading!


	7. Story Seven

**Story Seven**  
_**(Prompt Used: Day 6 - "Don't Get Caught")**_

"_Oh, I watch you there, through the window,  
__And I stare at you.  
__You wear nothing, but you wear it so well.  
__Tied up and twisted, the way I like to be.  
__For you, for me, come crash into me..."_

Anna was late... _again. _That woman was something else, and Kristoff didn't understand. Her hair was already done. All she had to do was put on a damn dress, slip on some shoes, and meet him in the corridor. That should have taken her ten minutes at most, yet Anna managed to drag it out for as long as humanly possible. He didn't have much of a desire to attend this dinner, either, but it had to be done. He gently rapped on the door to her dressing quarters.

"Anna?" he murmured. "Sweetheart, come on, we're late." She didn't answer. "Anna?"

Kristoff quietly opened the door so as not to startle her and poked his head in. His initial reaction was to sigh. Her dress for the evening was untouched, still hanging on the door to her wardrobe. She hadn't even put on her corset or petticoats yet; they were folded neatly on her bureau. However, she'd already rid herself of her day wear, and it was because of this Kristoff withheld his sigh.

There was Anna, stark naked and laying on the plush carpet, eyes closed and rounded thighs parted. One eager hand moved freely around the pink folds that made up her core while the other pushed two of its fingers into her heat. Her breasts rose with each sharp intake of breath while subtle moans escaped her luscious, rosy lips. A layer of sweat glistened upon her freckled, ivory skin.

Kristoff knew he should have left; he was intruding on a private moment and he had no right to look just because Anna didn't know he was there. Not to mention, he had no idea how angry she'd be if she caught him staring.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away; it was as if an invisible rope had tied his feet to the ground and prevented him from taking a single step, not that he minded. Kristoff marveled at how completely lost she was in her actions, how in tune she was with her body. Anna's fingers were slow and delicate as she savored each motion.

Suddenly, there was a small twinge of guilt in Kristoff's chest. While he found it incredibly sexy that his wife still touched herself, he couldn't help but think it was partially his fault she felt the need to do it in secret. They'd been intimate in the months since their son was born, but it was always done in haste, almost as if it was nothing more than an afterthought, an inconvenient obligation. Not that they didn't enjoy it, of course, but there was just no time. Being parents of two was rewarding, but it was an exhausting, time-consuming job. When night fell and their children were asleep, he and Anna were too tired to spend a lot of time being husband and wife. Their lovemaking, while enjoyable, was typically quick and lacked the tenderness it once had.

But despite the guilt, Kristoff was aroused by the sight of his gorgeous wife writhing on the regal carpet of her dressing quarters. The hand that still rested on the doorknob had clammed up with sweat, and the unmistakable stiffness in his groin strained against his snug formal wear. He shifted his weight in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort, and he quickly regretted that decision; the floor creaked beneath his feet.

He tried to duck out of sight in time, but Anna was too fast. Her eyes snapped open, wide with shock, and she turned her head toward him.

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her discarded day dress and used it to cover herself, cheeks burning the most brilliant shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry! I-"

"What are you _doing_?"

"I just came to get you for dinner!" he defended. "You weren't answering when I knocked. I'm _so_ sorry, Anna. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. Just... just give me a minute to get dressed. I'll be right out."

She nibbled on her lower lip, waiting for him to leave so she could have the privacy she desired. But he didn't want her getting dressed – not yet, at least.

"Anna," he began cautiously, "aren't you going to finish?"

"No!" she cried incredulously. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Kristoff closed the door behind him and stepped into the room. Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kristoff, what-"

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because you saw me."

"I've seen you naked before, love."

"I know that!" she whined. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You saw me... _you know._"

"Yes, and you looked positively stunning doing it."

"Still," she huffed, "I shouldn't have been doing that. I was being selfish."

"Selfish?"

"I wasn't thinking. I made us later for the dinner and-"

"So what? Who cares about the dinner?"

"Kristoff, it's part of our duties to-"

"To hell with duties," he argued, taking a seat beside her still sprawled-out body. "Anna, you've never missed a required royal function. If you're late for one stupid dinner, it's not going to be a big deal."

Anna groaned and rolled onto her side, facing away from him and clutching the dress against her body. He withheld a chuckle at the fact that Anna didn't realize her perfect bum was now on display. He had no plans to point it out.

"Fine," Kristoff continued, "if you feel so guilty about it, why were you doing it?"

"I don't know," she whimpered. "I just felt like it, you know? It's been a while since I... never mind. Please just go so I can get dressed, okay?"

Kristoff sighed. She'd been feeling deprived of a suitable amount pleasure, and that wasn't fair to her. He shifted his body so he was laying right beside her, his chest to her back, and he kissed her naked shoulder.

"Anna," he murmured, "finish what you started."

"I-"

"Finish it, or I will."

"Kristoff!"

"Anna, I'm partially to blame for this," he said. "Not that there's anything wrong with you touching yourself – I love that you still do it, to be honest – but there's no reason you should be going without."

"It's not your fault," she countered. "I mean, with the children, we hardly have any time."

"Brief encounters are fun, but I miss the intimacy. We haven't been giving our bodies the attention they deserve. Parents or not, we need to make time for _us_. Anna... let this be one of those times."

He reached an arm around her and pulled her snugly against him. With a strong hand, he squeezed her breasts, rolling each nipple between his fingers and giving them gentle pinches.

"Ooh, Kristoff... but the dinner..."

"Don't worry about it, Anna. Stop thinking. Just _feel_."

Her head feel back against his chest when he slid his hand down her tummy and to her womanhood. Kristoff hooked her leg over his hip, blossoming her slick folds for his probing fingers. As his forefinger drew hasty, small circles against her nub, he slid his other arm underneath her and reached up to continue fondling her breasts. He gently licked and suckled at her neck.

It didn't take her long. Within minutes, Kristoff could feel his fingers suddenly drowning in a puddle of warm perfection as his wife gasped his name. Her back arched, her hips bucked, and her body trembled as she tumbled into a long overdue heaven.

"Oh," she breathed when he pulled his hand away. "That was... _hm_."

Kristoff chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

"I needed that. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was happy to do it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Anna tilted her head up to capture his lips in a lazy, satisfied kiss.

"Guess we should head downstairs now."

"Oh, no," he said.

"Kristoff?"

"One's not enough for my beautiful wife, you see. She deserves much more that that."

"But-"

She gasped when he entered her from behind, having quietly freed himself from the confines of his trousers as she'd basked in the aftermath of her bliss. Kristoff's thrusts were gentle and slow; he was determined for this to not be an urgent moment like their recent ones had been. He wanted to take his time, savor her body, and make sure she knew she wasn't anything but a priority to him. He couldn't move the arm that was wedged beneath her body, so he gladly carried on massaging her breasts as he made love to her.

"Oh, Kristoff..." she hummed.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear.

"Mm, I love you, too."

"How does this feel?"

"So good... oh, _so good_. Please... don't stop..."

He didn't, and instead reintroduced his other hand to her nub. He could feel his shaft rubbing against the soft, sweet spot deep within her, and he wanted to double the good sensations. He could feel his own pleasure building inside him and preparing to burst, but he wouldn't allow it until her gave her a second euphoria. Anna moaned louder, declarations of love coming out in incoherent whimpers, and he felt her contract around him. She was so close.

And when she cried out his name, body writhing against his and womanhood flooding with fresh arousal, only then did Kristoff let himself go.

They lay side by side for a couple of minutes, both breathing heavily and him leaving small kissed wherever his lips reached, too weak and satiated to move.

"This," he murmured, "has to be a regular thing. We need to do this more often, Anna, for the both of us."

"I agree," she hummed contently.

"Let's go up to the cabin."

"Now?"

"No, not now," he laughed, "but soon. Lets go away for a couple of days, just you and me. We have two beautiful children and I love them dearly, but that doesn't mean we can't allow ourselves to be just Anna and Kristoff every once in a while."

"Sounds good to me."

They shared one more kiss before getting up and making themselves look appropriate. As eager as they were for their cabin getaway, they were still at the palace and had obligations to fulfill. The royal dinner was awaiting them downstairs, and they were very late.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So... yes, you all were right! In the previous chapter, our feisty princess was indeed pregnant with her second child. _Very_ early stages and she didn't know yet, but yeah. :) Eventually I'll write a full story about that, but this collection is exclusively for Kristanna sexytimes which, might I add, is nearly done! Story Eight will be the last for this series and is coming soon, so stay tuned!

Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Story Eight

**Story Eight**  
_**(Prompt Used: Day 2 - "Foot Size?")**_

"_I'm the king of the castle,  
__And you're the dirty rascal.  
__Crash into me."_

It was amazing how a place that was once so familiar could feel foreign and new after a lengthy absence. Kristoff's cabin in the woods was just how they'd left it after their last visit; the two chairs were beside the hearth, the table was tucked away in the corner, and all the cooking supplies were stacked neatly on the shelves against the wall. A couple of servants from the palace had come up the day before to tidy it for their visit and change the linens, but aside from that, everything was just as it was.

As Kristoff went to put their bags in the adjacent bedroom, Anna stood in the middle of the small room that served as both the kitchen and sitting room. So much had happened at the tiny cabin. It was where Kristoff had first told her he loved her. It was where he proposed. They'd spent their wedding night there, practically _lived_ there until she became pregnant with Petra. This where she told him she was with child, both times. Nearly every one of their milestones involved the cabin in some way, yet to Anna, it felt strange to be back.

Perhaps it was because it was such a sudden change of pace. At this point, they were so accustomed to palace life, to parenting, to having limited privacy, and to have left all that behind in Arendelle was giving her some sort of whiplash. The love she harbored for her husband was incomprehensible and she beyond ecstatic to be up in the mountains with him again, because heaven knew they needed some time alone together even if only for a couple of nights, but she was oddly nervous to be in such a secluded setting with him. Not _frightened, _but nervous nonetheless, and she couldn't figure out why.

Kristoff stood in the doorway that connected the bedroom to the sitting room and leaned against the frame, arms crossed against his chest and a small smile on his lips. His eyes were slightly hooded and glazed with obvious love, mesmerized by the sight of Anna as if this were the first time he'd looked at her, _really_ looked at her. She felt something stir within her when she caught him staring. She wasn't sure what it was, but his intense gaze made her slightly self-conscious.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and continuing to smile. "You're just so beautiful."

"Th-thank you."

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

Anna shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just... we're really back here."

"Yeah."

"So much has happened here."

"All good things," he added. "Well, _mostly_ all good things."

"Even the bad things turned out alright in the end."

Kristoff walked from his place in the door frame and stepped behind her. He slipped his arms around her and secured them around her middle, all while lovingly nuzzling her neck. He planted a tiny kiss on the back of her shoulder where a small cluster of freckles resided.

"I'm happy about everything that happened here, even the unpleasant things," he murmured. "All they did was bring us closer together."

"I know," she hummed, and it was the truth. Any arguing they'd done or hurt they'd caused one another over the years had shaped them in some way, even if they hadn't realized it at the time.

"So what's wrong, then?"

"Hm?"

"You're tense."

"I'm not tense."

"Yes, you are," he chuckled against her skin.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Not at all! There's just... I don't know... _pressure._"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, we're here, alone, so obviously we're going to... well..."

"That was the plan, yes," Kristoff said, smiling against her skin, "unless you'd rather not?"

"No, of course I want to, very much," Anna countered. "But with the expectation there, and the fact that we haven't been alone, _really_ alone like this in so long, well... I'm just a little nervous, that's all. It almost feels like our wedding night."

"Hm. I like the idea of it being our first time again," Kristoff said thoughtfully. "But Anna, there's no reason to be nervous."

"I know there isn't." She lifted one hand up to loop behind his head and affectionately rubbed the nape of his neck. "And it's not like I'm scared of you or anything. Just a little insecure is all."

"You shouldn't be, love," he soothed. "You know how beautiful I think you are."

"I know," Anna said with a laugh. She felt ridiculous; she knew all too well how much her husband adored her, but no matter how many times she told herself that, there was always a small hint of concern."It's just... I know we're still young, but that's now. I'm going to get chubbier and get wrinkles, and my stupid scars will never go away. I'm just worried one day you _won't _think I'm all that beautiful anymore, and every day I worry if _this_ is the day, you know?"

Kristoff spun her around so she was facing him. She tried to bury her face into his chest, but he wouldn't have it. He cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Okay, we're going to go over this one last time, so pay attention," he said with a hint of laughter and a cheeky grin. "When you're getting dressed in the morning and you catch a glimpse of that gorgeous body of yours in the mirror, you see the scars on your belly, right?" She nodded. "You want to know what I see?"

"Yes," she whispered, a pouted smile on her lips.

"I see the mother of my children, the woman who gave me two strong, healthy babies. When you see a little extra weight, I see my best friend who spends her mealtimes with me and cares more about eating right than fitting into a tiny dress." He cradled her face in his hands, delicately brushing beneath her eyes with his thumbs. "And when you start to get wrinkles, I know you're going see old age, but all I'm going to see is my wife, and I'm going to smile knowing you chose to spend the rest of your life allowing me to laugh with you."

"See? You say things like that and I feel silly for worrying," she giggled. "Thank you."

"It's okay to worry, Anna," Kristoff said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I do it, too. You forget that I'll age, too, and to be fair, I've packed on a few pounds in the past couples of years."

"But you still look good."

"And so do you. You always will, because you're you. Changed body or not, you'll always be my Anna."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They embraced and kissed, _deeply_ kissed, for a long time, savoring the seclusion they hadn't been afforded in far too long. Even when they had periods of solitude in the castle, there was always the chance of being interrupted by a child knocking on the door because they wanted a snack or had a nightmare. In the cabin, there were no intrusions. This was _their _place, _their_ time.

"I like being back here," Anna purred against his lips.

"Mm. Me too," he moaned. "I feel like a king up here."

"And why's that?"

"So many rules at the palace. _Schedules_. Here, it's just you and me. This is our own tiny kingdom."

"Aw."

"See all that land out there?" he asked, nodding toward the small clearing outside window. "That's our pond. Our grass. Our trees. Bow down to us, you peasant trees!"

"Peasant trees?" Anna repeated, howling with laughter. "_Really? _You're such a dork."

"Oh, shut up," he growled with a smirk. "Get over here."

"Ooh," she giggled, feeling his large hands grasp her bum and pull her into him. When he lifted her without a shred of effort, she sighed contently and looped her legs around his waist. They kissed each other senseless as Kristoff proceeded to carry her to the next room. Anna could feel his readiness against her open lap.

Though Kristoff placed her on the edge of the bed, she stood up right away, and they both began the frantic removal of their attire. In her haste, Anna's legs got tangled in her petticoats and she tumbled forward into a guffawing Kristoff; he broke her fall with a firm grasp on her shoulders and a searing kiss. Anna got her chance to laugh at him moments later when he somehow managed to get his head and arms twisted in his shirt. He responded by smirking and attacking her extremely ticklish sides with furious fingers, prompting her to do the same to his lower back, right above his bum.

Both laughing something fierce, they fell back onto the bed and continued their tickle battle. His erection was full and her center was wet, but they continued to fight to make the other laugh more. They were evenly matched and by the time they settled down, they were a naked, sweaty, cackling mess, and they hadn't done anything but kiss yet.

"We're... so... ridiculous," Anna panted as she attempted to catch her long lost breath.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, equally exhilarated. "Why's that?"

"Because," she breathed with a small giggle, "we just got some alone time, and the first thing we did is undress and have a tickle fight!"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way..." Kristoff laughed. "Going to do something about it, then?"

She felt his hard shaft against her thigh. Even after all this time, its size and feel never ceased to arouse her. She almost slithered down to take it in her mouth, but decided to save that for later; she'd wait until the middle of the night when he was asleep, sneak below the blankets, and lick him until he woke and went from limp to stiff. For now, though, she was too wanton herself, and as much as she loved sucking off her husband, it wouldn't cut it for her at the moment; this time, she wanted something to share.

Anna smiled mischievously and straddled his sprawled-out body, soaking in the view of him beneath her. Despite the small bit of extra padding he'd gained over the past few years, his chest was still clearly chiseled, though hidden by the dark blond hair she'd always loved blanketing his skin. She traced her finger along the trail of curls leading down to his abdomen. He was still every bit as attractive as he was when she saw him for the first time.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"That's my feisty girl." She giggled when he gently smacked her bum. "What? You know I can't resist that delightful romp of yours. And these..." he hummed, cupping her breasts, "well... you know how I feel about these."

"I don't, actually," she teased. "Remind me?"

"Gladly."

He locked his eyes on hers as he leaned upward, capturing a nipple between his lips. He didn't shift his gaze as he flicked his tongue against it in between suckles and kisses, leaving the tiny pink mound lapped in love when he abandoned it for her other breast. Anna reached between her parted thighs and gripped his shaft, giving it a few affectionate strokes before positioning it at her entrance and sliding onto it in one swift motion.

They both gasped at the union, breaths growing heavy and erratic as Anna rolled her hips against him in slow, but firm movements. As she rested her hands on his shoulders for leverage, Kristoff pressed his forehead to hers, his breath ghosting across her neck and sending the most delicious shivers up her spine. His hand made its way to their joined bodies, where he stroked her folds and added fuel to the already burning inferno deep in her belly.

"Mm," she whimpered.

"You're so beautiful."

"And you... you're... you're_ everything_."

Kristoff carefully lifted her from his lap and lay her down beside him before shifting himself so he was covering her, with her, _buried_ in her. He left a trail of kisses in the valley of her breasts, along her collarbone, on her neck, and his ragged breath sensually gusted in her ears. Anna pawed at his back, finally settling her hands on his shoulder blades and forcing him to stay close. His torso grazed against her nipples with each slow, loving thrust he made. He filled her completely, both physically and not, and she wasn't sure her heart could handle so much love, so much passion. It was overwhelming in the most surreal and wonderful way; she could have sworn her very being was caving in.

How could they go from a serious chat to playing like children to _this_, perfect this, and have it all feel so natural? How could such a bizarre turn of events be so effortless, so normal? Even after eight years of marriage, two children, and countless tears and smiles, how could this one moment leave all the others behind in the dust?

_Because he's Kristoff, _she thought, _and you're you, and you complete each other. Nothing will change that, ever._

She wanted to laugh, sob, live, and die all at once.

Instead, she unraveled in bliss, pulsating around the length that still moved so delicately within her, the love of her life's name on her lips. Soon after, she heard his release in his primal groan, felt it in the tightened hold on her hips, saw it in his quivering arms, tasted it in his kiss. The new warmth inside her was familiar, but never failed to be fulfilling and welcomed by her sated body.

Kristoff would normally rest his head against her chest, but this time he chose to gaze down at her, running a gentle hand though her hair. The smile on his lips was small but loving and Anna's heart fluttered against her chest. She smiled, too, bringing a hand up to brush his cheek. His stubble softly scratched her fingertips.

There was so much she wanted to say, so much she _needed_ to say, but she was too lost in him to muster up the words. A simple declaration of _I love you_ wasn't enough to express what was in her heart and soul, because what she felt for Kristoff was so much deeper than love. There wasn't even a word for it. All she could do was hope her eyes said enough.

And as always, Kristoff understood.

"I know," he whispered, grin widening and eyes slightly flooding. "Me, too."

Anna choked back a sob. They embraced for a long time, communicating only with silence and touch, for that was all they could do. Anna wordlessly thanked the heavens above for the gift she was snuggled against, the blessing who was holding her so closely and tenderly, quietly promising he would never let go.

They would stay quiet for much of their trip, allowing their bodies to do the talking for them, before returning to the beautiful life they'd created together in Arendelle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's a wrap! :) I am _so_ sad to let this collection go - it's truthfully one of my favorite of my own pieces to date - but I always intended to end it here. Much thanks to all who've read reviewed, favorited, etc. I sincerely hope it's been a satisfying read for you and that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Hope to see you soon for my future Kristanna musings!

Also, as a reminder, the collection was heavily inspired by Dave Matthews Band's _Crash Into Me._ Please give it a listen if you haven't yet; it's an utterly beautiful song.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
